HICE A CARLY UNA CHICA RUDA
by JustASkateGirl
Summary: que pasaria si carly se enamora nuevamente de un chico malo sam la ayudara a que el se fije en ella pero talvez carly deba dejar de serella misma para volverse en una chica ruda   mal summary pero leanla OJO NO ES LESBIANISMO aunqueno tengo nada en contra


**HOLAAAAA! MIS GENIALES LECTORES :) ESTOY DE LO MAS FELIZ **

**xq mi primer capitulo de DEVUELVEME MI CUERPO tubo 6 reviews en el primer dia y siendo novata es un logro **

**ahora se que estaran pensando (y eso que no soy siquica XD) que empiezo una nueva historia y aun no subo el sugundo capitulo de devuelveme mi cuerpo pues estube pensando (y eso si que es raro no se crean jaja) y me dije que tal si cada 3 dias subo un capitulo de cada historia alternando no se si es una buena y idea asi que xfavor comenten y diganme que creen.**

** ahora talvez algunos esten confundidos por el titulo y se pregunten que quise decir con esto pues se me ocurrio mientras veia hice femenina a sam y mme dije "que pasaria si fuera al reves" y aqui esta el resultado, creo que este fic si va a ser un poco largo xq personalmente me gusta mucho la idea sin mas q decir aqui esta:**

**HICE A CARLY UNA CHICA RUDA**

**Nota: no me pertenece icarly ni sus graciosos personajes todo eso es propiedad de dan Schneider (idolo) y todos esos tipos en traje que trabajan con el.**

Estaban carly, sam y freddie en los pasillos de ridgeway conversando en los casilleros de las 2 primeras:

-oigan chicas ¿ya supieron? hay un nuevo estudiante viene desde california-dijo freddie

-sii oi de eso creo que su nombre es trenton, trixcil, ammm TREBOR, si eso, se llama trebor-dijo sam

-y eso que? hay un monton de chicos nuevos xq el es diferente ?-pregunto carly un poco fastidiada

-dicen que ese chico ha estado en 3 correcionales en 2 años-dijo sam- incluso aqui en seattle

-talvez ya lo hayas conocido sam con tus constantes visitas a la correccional-buzo freddie tratando de molestar a sam

-sip, es posible -dijo sam muy tranquila no era algo nuevo para ella- incluso dicen que es muy lindo y que hace ejercicio-esto lo dijo un poco sonriente

-asi puse no creo que se compare a esto CAPAU!-dijo freddie halzando su manga y mostrando su bicep (que presumido jejeje)

carly y sam se miraron entre si y rodaron los ojos entonces sam estrujo el "conejo" de freddie con muy poca fuerza

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHYYYYYY- chillo freddie frotandose el brazo

-uyyyyy si que fuerte- dijo carly divertida

-ohhh vamos admitelo carls te mueres por conocer al Trebor sabes que te encantan los chicos malos-dijo sam divertida mientras le picaba con los dedos en el brazo (como carly a sam en iomg)

-noooo ya supere esa fase y te lo dijo nunca me volvera a gustar uno de esos tip...-no termino de decir carly pues trebor habia entrado x la puerta principal y si que era lindo con su estilo y actitud de chico malo (imaginense a Beck de vistorious) y hasta pareciera que se tocaba de fondo musica rebelde y roquera mientras el caminaba muy lento (o al menos para carly asi se vio)

carly se quedo estatica mirandolo con la boca abierta

-que decias carls -dijo sam viendo, con las sejas arqueadas, a carly que seguia impresionada por aquel muchacho

-que ya no te gustaban los chicos malos-dijo freddie burlonamente al igual que sam

-yo...yo...creo que mori y fui al cielo pues es como un angel- dijo muy soñadoramente carly mientras suspiraba y derrepente el chico se hacerco a donde estaban carly sam y freddie y viendo eso carly saca un cepillo de su bolso y empieza a acomodar su cabello

-ammmmm hola me prodrian decir donde esta la sala...sam?-reacciono trebor al ver a sam.

-trebor? imposible si eres tu-emtonses se dieron un pequeño a brazo mientras carly y freddie veian desconsetados y freddie mas que eso estaba enojado

-chicos este es mi antiguo amigo trebor de la correccional -dijo sam emocionada cuando se separaron

-wow sam cuando dije que talvez lo conoces era en broma -dijo freddie que todavia tenia el seño fruncido

-hola chicos -dijo porfin trebor

-hola es un gusto mi nombre es freddie-le ofrecio la mano y el la tomo

freddie hizo una mueca de dolor

-te aprete muy fuerte?-pregunto trebor

-no lo hago siempre que conozco a alquien-dijo freddie con voz aguda pero obviamente si le dolio-bueno amigos debo irme mi clase de historia es lejos y no quiero llegar tarde dijo mientras se iva-adios

-wow si que es un ñoño-dijo trebor

-por fin alguien que lo entiende-dijo feliz sam

-oye sam nos volamos las clases para ir al arrojar huevos a los maestros-pregunto trebor

-me gustaria pero no puedo tengo clase de biologia -dijo sorprendentemente sam

-tu sam puckett va a entrar a clase eso hay que verlo para creerlo-dijo sorprendido trebor porque obviamente conoce a sam

-seee aunque no lo creas cambie desde que estube en la correccional ...o bueno al menos un poco-dijo sam reconciderando

entonces sono el timbre para entrar a clases y desde luego aparecio la señorita briggs con su megafono gritando que se vayan a clase

-oye aunque no vaya a arrojar huevos contigo si se los arrojas a eso anciana te debere una-dijo sam a trebor discimuladamente

-consideralo hecho- dijo trebor-bueno sam fue genial encontrarte de nuevo te vere mas tarde adios oh y adios-le dijo a carly pero no tan sonriente y amistoso como se despidio de sam dehecho no le hablo a carly en todo ese tiempo y nisiquiera le habia dejado presentarse con toda su animada charla con sam y por eso se sintio relegada y enojada

-adios amigo te vere luego-se despidio sam

-SAM como pudiste?-dijo sam

-y ahora que hice-contesto aburrida sam

-no me incluiste en su charla eres muy mala!-se enojo carly

-oye no te ensañes conmigo carls-contesto sam

-es cierto sam...lo siento

-esta bien amiga

-es que creo que de verdad me gusta y el que no me haya hecho caso me saco mucho de ondas sabes?-dijo triste carly

-es que no eres tu sino que a el no le gustan muchas chicas

-entonces tu que lo conoces que tipo de chicas le gustan?-pregunto curiosa carly

-pueeees...no es por nada carly pero tu no eres su tipo a el le gustan las chicas rudas y no muy femeninas y tu no eres asi, lo siento- dijo un tanto triste x su amiga

-entonces le gustan las chicas como tu verdad?-pregunto carly como analizando lo que habia dicho

-bueno ammm ...si-respondio dudosa sam

-sam ... tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo carly decidida

-claro carls por ti lo que sea

-sam...quiero dejar de ser una chica delicada y amable

-que quieres decir-pregunto confundida sam

-QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS UNA CHICA RUDA

**YYYYYYY TA TA TA TAN AQUI TERMINA EL PRIMER EPISODIO DE MI SEGUNDO FIC**

**porfavor dejenme sus opiniones y comontarios e ideas para mejorar como escritora y les estare muy agradecida**

**diganme que les paracio el personaje de trebor y si puse suficiente" rudeza" en el **

**ADIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
